Who Would've Thought?
by scorpioprincess18
Summary: I just moved from L.A. To Tokyo. I have no friends but I'm gonna have a lot of enemies obecause of one girl: Kagome Higurashi, this new place has way too much drama.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first fanfic, hope I didn't do that bad...

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Inuyasha.

**Who would've Thought?**

Chapter One

I just moved from L.A. To Tokyo. I have no friends but I'm gonna have a lot of enemies obecause of my past and one girl: Kagome Higurashi, this new place has way too much drama.

Dam, being the new kid always sucked and me being a half demon never really helped. My name's Inuyasha Takahashi and I am the new kid for the like 12th time in my life. The only reason I move around so much is because of my dad's job _Takahashi Industries, _it's some major company. You'd think I'd be popular for this? Well no, because I'm half demon I'm not accepted by demons or mortals. But I'm used to it so whatever...

Well, the new school I'm going to is some high class one: we have professors not teachers and for some screwed reason we don't have uniforms. I know messed up, right?

The minute I step out of my car I feel the heads turn towards me...nothing unusual. I got some sympathetic looks and some disgusted glares. So I glared back. Dam, why couldn't I just be normal?

"Hi, you must be new here, I'll show you to the office. K?" the girl sounded nervous but her voice was so cheery.

She stared at me expecting an answer, I shrugged showing I don't care.

This girl had jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes, overall she was pretty cute.

"Umm, I'm Kagome by the way." she said looking back at me.  
>"Inuyahsa."<p>

"hmmm." she showed a slight smile and kept walking.

We walked in silence until we came up to the head office I'm guessing.  
>"So I'll see ya around?" she asked me.<p>

"We'll see." I wasn't gonna make any promises.  
>Turns out I already had a schedule made for me. First up math. By the time I actually got to class I was five minutes late and leave it to my 'professor' to spaz at me.<br>I ignored him and looked for an empty seat and of course there were snickers from people as I walked passed them. Surprisingly I found one next to the cute girl I met earlier. But when I looked closely I saw that it wasn't the cute girl. They looked alike, ya. But this one seemed calmer, more mysterious.

She gave me a slight smile and then turned her attention to the teacher again.

I personally didn't waste my time listening to the lesson. I was bored and it was my first day, they were probably in the middle of something. After what seemed like ages the bell finally rung. Next class history. I had fifteen minutes between classes .

But since I'm a loner right now, I ain't to thrilled about it. Don't get me wrong I can make friends but after moving so much the effort feels like it was a waste and let's not forget that I'm not accepted by much people.

Man, where's that cute girl when ya need her.

I just went to my locker to waste time and not look like a friendless loser.  
>The guy's locker next to mine looked up at me.<p>

"Oh, hey. You must be the new kid everyone's talking about. I'm Miroku." He offered his hand to shake it and I did, what else was I supposed to do.

"Inuyahsa and why is everyone talking about me."

He looked uncomfortable answering but he did.

"Well, your not really human and your not exactly a demon and your kind is rare, not that there's anything wrong with that but your.." he hesitated before saying it "different. Again not that it's a bad thing it's just unusual."

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to it."

"Oh, well what class do ya have next?"

"History."

"Same here, we'll go together. If you want?"

At this point I don't really want to look like more of a loser so I agreed.

We walked in class and as usual more snickers. If these people didn't shut up soon I am going to get violent!

"Inuyasha!" I looked up and the cute girl, Kagome, was waving me over.

"You already know Kagome?" Miroku sounded shocked more than curious.

:Ya, she showed me around a bit." I shrugged showing it was no big deal but Miroku looked...impressed?

**Kagome POV.**

Sango raised an eyebrow at me when I called Inuyasha but what was I gonna do? I mean, he already was with Mioku. I'm kinda physically attracted to him too, not that I'd ever admit... I don't even know him but this guy is hot. Besides I can't help but feel bad for him, with him being half demon and all...

"Kagome? Right?"

"Ya" I blushed alittle, I didn't expect him to remember my name." This is Sango and you've already met Miroku?"

" Hey." he gave a small wave to Sango she smiled and waved back.

"So, is there somewhere I should sit?" He sounded awkward, he probably thought he was intruding.  
>"Well, Miroku usually sit beside Sango. So, I guess your stuck with me."<p>

"Don't worry, it's not a bad thing." He said winking at me.

Oh gosh, I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks. I smiled back not knowing what else to do.

I can hear Sango and Miroku bickering but for once I didn't bother stopping them. I didn't want to but I kept on sneaking peeks at him during class. I can't help it he's so hot. Most of the time he just seemed uninterested. And clearly I couldn't focus either cause I was focusing on him.

After what felt like forever, the bell finally rung.

"See you guys at lunch?" Sango asked

"As usual." Miroku replied.

The minute we were out of earshot Sango began talking.

"So what's with the new kid?"  
>"I showed him around abit, you know to be friendly." I added on the last part because Sango raised an eyebrow at me. She probably knows I'm lying...we are best friends after all.<p>

**Inuyasha POV.**

The minute we're out of class Miroku starts questioning me.

"How did you encounter her?"

"Who?"

"Kagome of course. She's one of the most desirable girls here. Most guys would die just to get a chance to talk to her."

I was so shocked.

"Well, she doesn't act like that type of girl."

"Yes, she's just naturally sweet, so be careful around her."

"I thought you said she was sweet?" I was way to confused now.

"Yes Kagome's as harmless as a flower but the guys that want her...not so much. First there's Kouga, he's the leader of the jock group. Naraku, he's the gangster leader. Hojo, you have nothing to worry about for him, he's just a teachers pet. And some others but I guess those are the main. But Naraku will settle for Kikyo or Kagome,so no worries."

Naraku? Why does that name sound so familiar? Whatever it's probably nothing. I efocused on the convorsation and anwsered.

"I'm not interested in her."Ya, I think she's hot but I don't even know her.

"I saw you wink at her."

"That was nothing." I was seriously being myself then.

"Right" Was Miroku's only answer.

We were now walking into the cafeteria where apparently all the drama starts.

**Review Pleaseeee. I want to know if I should continue this, I know it's starting slow but it'll get faster. And I also know I'm not great at writing in Inuyasha's point of view but I'm working on it. So should I continue? And if so suggestions please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to every one who reviewed...it helped me a lot.

Thanks to **AnimeFanatic123** for the idea, it's gonna be a big part of the story.

**Disclaimer:I do not own inuyasha :(**

**Who Would've Thought?**

Chapter 2

When me and Miroku were walking to the cafeteria, I realized he's not to bad a guy but I also realized that the guy's a pervert.

I mean every girl we passed he winked at or something. I thought he had the hots for that Sango girl but I ain't to sure now.

When we walked into the cafeteria we went over to Kagome and Sango but there was another guy with them. I can't see him cause his back is towards me.

"Hello ladies, hey Kouga." Miroku greeted them.

"Hey." was the only response from the guy named Kouga. The guy was tall, pretty built, long black hair, and random blue eyes.

He looked me up and down."So your the new half demon everyone's talking about."

"Why, hello to you too." I know I'm half demon but a proper hey or hello would do.

Completely ignoring me, he kept talking. " Names Kouga."

"Inuyasha."

Clearly not caring he turned back to Kagome. "So I'll see ya around Kagome."

He began walking away when he turned around and said "And Miroku, make sure no one goes near MY women." he said that while looking at me. I simply smirked. This guy was pathetic.

I looked over at Kagome." His women?"

Kagomes cheeks turned a darker shade of pink.

"Kouga and Kagome had had an on and off relationship for quite awhile now." This Miroku guy happened to know a lot of the gossip around this place.

"No, Kouga's just delusional." Was Sango's reply.

"So you guys are together right now?"

"Umm no. We broke up last week." I have no idea why but I was relived when she said that.

"But you must admit, you and Kouga do make a good couple."Miroku stated.

"So inuyasha." Kagome said."How do you like the school so far?" She was obviously trying to change the subject.

I shrugged."It's ok."

"The professors are annoying as hell."

Sango laughed "They always have been."

I looked at Kagome. "Hey, do you by any chance have a sister?"

Kagome looked sorta angry at that question but I can tell she was trying to hold it in.

"You met Kikyo, didn't you?"

"Well I didn't exactly meet her I just sat next to her in a class. She sorta reminded me of you."

"No were not sisters, we barely know each other."she spat.

"Ookkkkaaayyyy." There was suddenly tension in the air. Miroku and Sango looked awkward, Kagome was really pissed off, and I probably just looked like a clueless idiot.

"Well, uhhh me and inuyasha are gonna go now."Miroku grabbed me and rushed out of the cafeteria.

"What the hell is her problem?"

Miroku sighed." Kagome and Kikyo didn't exactly meet in the best light."

"Meaning...?" We weren't getting anywhere with this conversation.

"Well, you see...I can't tell you."

I sent Miroku a look.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry Inuyasha but that's not my story to tell."

**Kagome POV.**

Sango sighed."Do you want to talk about it?"

"You already know what it's about."

"Kagome he can't help it if he thinks you two look alike."

"After what she did to me, I want nothing to do with her."

I **hate **kikyo, actually I hate her with passion. I hate the way she's perfect, I hate the way I'm always compared to her, and I really hate what she did to me. How can people even see a relation between us? I mean we're completely different, she's a priestess and I'm a half-demon." I know, no one would have ever guessed.

I sighed and looked at Sango."Do you think he knows?"

"I really don't know." Sango looked like she was thinking hard."I mean he's one too. Wouldn't he have gotten your scent and knew?"

"Ya."I agreed."But wouldn't he have asked , since, you know we're the same?"

"I don't know Kagome. But the real question is' Are you gonna tell him?'"

I laughed when she said that, as if I'd give out my secret to someone I just met." Ya, Sango. I'm gonna give out my biggest darkest secret to a person I just met." Making the sarcasm in my voice obvious.

"Kagome, I think you should. You finally got someone like you,wouldn't that help?"

"Nothing is gonna help Sango. I'm an abomination, a...thing. I'm not considered normal."

"Kagome don't you dare say that stuff about yourself."she said it in such a stern voice...she sounded like my mom. At least what I remember of her.

"I'm saying you should tell him because then you'll have someone to share those feelings with."

I looked at her face, expecting her to burst out laughing but she was dead serious.

"No."

"Sango sighed before getting up. "Come on, we're gonna be late for class."

And with that they went to class.

**Inuyasha POV.**

(Iwas to lazy to write more about the day so I skipped a week.)

One week later...

I'm pretty surprised...I actually made a couple friends here.

I usually hang out with Miroku, Sango, and Kagome but every once in a while I hang out with Kikyo. Neither one of them is happy about it but I sorta like her.

I still haven't found out why Kagome hates her, I mean she's a priestess, a good person and I've noticed she doesn't get into anyone's drama. What could she have done to make Kagome hate her so much?...I have no idea.

We were laughong at lunch, when Kikyo came.

God, they make it obvious they don't like her. When he came they stopped laughing and looked down. They completely shut up. The only person who didn't look down was Kagome, she was glaring daggers at Kikyo.

"Hey, Kikyo."Just cause they hated her didn't mean I had to.

"Hi."

"Have a seat." When I invited her, Miroku nudged me a little and Sango sent me a warning glance. But screw them, I want to eat with all my friends.

Kikyo sat down and after five minutes of awkward silence I spoke up."So...uh nice weather today."

I'm an idiot .Nice weather today what was I thinking?

If looks could kill...Kikyo would probably be dead right now. Kagome was giving her the death glare the whole time.

Kagome got up after that and mumbled something about having to go. And with that she left.

I personally didn't care, I thought she had stuff to do. But when I saw her walk p to Kouga, I got angry.

She looked sad, and angry. She began talking to Kouga and after she was done talking he hugged her and glared at me.

Man, what is it with these people and glaring?

When she talked she looked on the verge of tears and Kouga was listening to every word you could see that from the expression on his face.

She was close to crying and I did that? I knew she didn't like Kikyo but would she really cry over her sitting with us?

"-after school, kay?"

Damn it I was so in thought I missed what Kikyo said.

"Huh, what?"

She laughed and said."We should hang out after school...Is that ok with you?"

"Ya, great"

Sh smile at me and got up and left.

The minute she was gone I felt someone slap me across the face.

"What the hell?"

Sango reminded me of a mom when she looked at me like that.

I stared back at her."What?"

"You know Kagome dosen't like her and you invited her to sit with us? What's wrong with you?"

I got another slap.

"Kikyo is my friend and want to eat lunch with all my friends."

Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha, there's nothing wrong with you being friends with Kikyo but if your going to, don't do it around us."

I stared at I remembered Kagome.

"Is Kagome back with that guy?"

They looked where I was looking."Oh, you mean Kouga?"

"Ya, they got back together."

"oh." For some reason I didn't like that, I didn't want kagome to be taken.

Sango smirked and then looked at me with concern."You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" I was so impatient with their acting like this.

"Why Kagome hates Kikyo."

"No, no ones bothered to tell me." I said looking at Miroku.

They looked at each other as if they knew something I didn't.

"Next time, we'll ask Kagome to tell you."

And then the bell wrung.

**Yayyy!Chapter 2, I know it took while to put up but I've been really busy lately. Ya Kagome's a half demon...so what kind of a half demon do you want her to be? Review and suggestions pleasee. I'm trying to use the ideas that I get in reviews soo if you want something to happen..REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I actually like this chapter...thanks for the reviews. They helped a lot! I was gonna make Kagome a cat demon(panther to be exact) but I got an even better suggestion...thanks to ****AKIMOTO TSUBAKI. And AnimeFanatic123 this is basically all about your idea...so thanks again.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha...yet.**

**Who Would've Thought?**

Chapter 3

I'm hanging out with Kikyo after school and usually I can't wait but today all I could think about was why Kagome hated Kikyo. Sango and Miroku were so close to telling me but decided not to.

Feh, whatever, I don't want to get in drama so...ya, like I said whatever.

When I got to the fountain, Kikyo was already waiting for me.

"Inuyasha." She was waving me over.

"Hey."

"Hi...so I was thinking we could hang out at the mall. Walk around and grab some lunch?"

"Mall sounds good."

When me and Kikyo were at the mall I had fun and I got my mind of Kagome, until we saw her, Miroku, Sango, and of course Kouga. I glared at him, did he really have to follow Kagome around like a lovesick puppy?

"Inuyasha."Kikyos voice brought me back to reality."Don't you want to say hi to your friends?"

Kikyo obviously noticed Kagome and the others.

"Ya, let's go." Kikyo was surprised I made her come but she did.

"Hey, why didn't you guys tell me you were coming tot he mall?" I greeted them from behind and with a smile.

When they first turned around they were happy except for Kouga but when they turned around and saw Kikyo. I could tell they were unhappy but this time they were faking that they didn't have a problem.

But of course Kagome can never be nice to Kikyo and Kouga copied everything Kagome did so only Miroku and Sango pretended.

"Oh, hey guys."Sango smiled but I could tell that it was fake.

"Funny running into you guys here."Miroku looked around making it obvious he was uncomfortable.

"Hilarious." I gave Kagome a little glare telling her to be nice. Her and Kouga were holding hands...Ugh, what did she see in that mangy wolf.

"So you guys wanna hang out with me and Kikyo?"

Miroku and Sango opened their mouths to say something but Kagome stepped in before they had the chance.

"No! We would not like to join you and _Kikyo._" She basically spat the words at me and she said Kikyos name like she wouldn't go near her, let alone say her name.

I was about to get in Kagomes face, when Kikyo spoke up.

"It's ok Inuyasha." She put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. She looked at Kagome."Kagome has a reason to be upset with me."

Kagome gave out a small laugh before answering."Upset with you?Are you kidding, I have a reason to kill you."

"Now, now Kagome. Calm down."Miroku was obviously trying to stop the violence.

But Kikyo didn't look scared at all. She just looked back at Kagome.

"Whatever, this isn't worth my time." And Kagome stomped off.

Kouga looked me up and down before saying."You disgust me, I can't believe you'd do his to someone you call your friend."

With that he ran after Kagome calling her name.

Sango gave me and Kikyo one last look before going off.

Miroku gave us a sorry look and ran to follow them.

I looked at Kikyo."You know why Kagome hates you?"

She nodded sadly.

If my mouth could hit the floor right now it probably would, Kikyo knew all this time and didn't tell me.

"Can you tell me?"

She thought about it.

"I suppose, as long as you keep the information to yourself..."

"Ya, I can."

She nodded. "Let's go, get a coffee and sit down."

"Forget about the coffee." I basically dragged her to a table and sat down looking at her.

"Inuyasha you really need to promise me you don't tell anyone. I promised Kagome I'd keep her secret."

"Of course I'll keep it and can we get on with the story?"

"Well, as you know I'm a priestess, therefore I kill demond." She looked at me to check if I'm keeping up." There was a lot of Havoc going on around a rocky coast, actually it's not to far from here. Anyways, many ships were leaving and never coming back. The problem only started awhile ago, so I went to check it out." She glanced at me.

I nodded to tell her to keep going.

"When I got there I saw shipwrecks all over the place and I also saw sirens."

"Sirens?"I asked.

"Ya, their female creatures that lure people with their songs. They often cause sailors to crash with their music but they can also hypnotize people with it. They can control what people do. But it's usually done on men, it's very hard to get another female hypnotized."

"What kind of a demon is that?"

"Well, most people don't look at them as demons but technically they are. They have powers that mortals don't and can cause great havoc."

"What does this have to do with Kagome?"

"Let me finish the story." she said."Like I said I found some sirens and well...I killed them. The people in the area asked me too and it was my job but I never knew Kagome was with those sirens, if I did, I would've just purified them but-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why would Kagome be with sirens."

Kikyo looked so shocked when I said that."You don't know?"

"No! I don't know about whatever the hell everyone knows!" I got a couple of glances from the people around us but screw them, I was getting way to tired of people asking me that.

"Inuyasha...Kagomes a half-demon." I have officially heard it all.

"No, no she's not, if she was then I woul-" Kikyo cut me off with her hand.

"Let me finish. Kagome wasn't there when I killed the other sirens but she came back when they were all dead and she only saw me and well, dead sirens. She thought what anybody would've thought and technically what she thought was right,"

"Why would Kagome be upset about that?"

"Inuyasha, I killed her friends, her family, I slaughtered her loved ones."

"If Kagomes half-siren, then why didn't I pick up her scent?"

"Did you ever think that Kagome was stopping you from doing that? She could have been singing all this time and stopping you from realizing that she wasn't human."

"But I've never heard her sing."

"Her singing can be used mentally as well."

Things were finally beginning to make sense, no wonder they hated Kikyo, she looked evil in their eyes. They all thought I knew she was a half-demon, which also mean no one knew she was singing to me...god that sounds so messed up.

"Who would've thought Kagome is part demon?"

"Yes, I was shocked too. But if you think about it she has all the traits of a siren: she's beautiful, she gets others to bend to her will, and she's one of the most desirable girls at school but I don't think she hypnotizes people to think that."

I sat there trying to let that all sink in but I couldn't Kagome was so sweet and innocent...I just couldn't believe she was part demon.

For some reason I felt angry at Kagome and Sango and Miroku. Did they seriously not trust me enough not to tell me?

Now I was furious, fine, if they can't trust me than to hell with them.

**Wow, that was intense just to write. Hope you guys liked it! And I want to write faster if I get more reviews...review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated but I had so many sleepovers this week. I didn't have time to write.**

**Disclaimer: I never have and probably never will own Inuyasha.**

**Who would've Thought?**

Chapter 4

I'm glad as hell that today is Friday.

After what Kikyo told me at the mall about Kagome, I'm beyond pissed off.

Miroku came to get his stuff from his locker, which just happens to be next to mine.

"Hey."

"Don't you dare act like nothings wrong." Miroku looked really confused.

"Oh, if this is about the mall yesterday, I'm really sorry about Kagome but you already know she hates Kikyo."

"It's not about the danm mall."

"Okay, then what's it about?"

"Just forget it." and I walked away. I was also pissed at him and Sango for not telling me.

And speak of the devil here comes Sango.

"Hey, wanna go to class together?"

"No." And I kept walking around her.

I was going to one of my _real_ friends:Kikyo.

When I was going to Kikyo, I walked by Kagome. Who opened her mouth to say something but stopped when I gave her my dirtiest look.

When I found Kikyo I had ten minutes till class.

"Hey."

"Hey." she looked behind me. "Umm, don't you have first class with your friends?"

"They're not my friends, _friends_ don't do that to each other."

She sighed."Inuyasha, I didn't tell you about Kagome so you can get mad at her, clearly she has reasons for not telling you."

"Feh, I hardly doubt she cares."

"Ok, I have to go to class, and you better too. I'll see you around." And with that she left.

When I went to math class I had to take my usual seat next to Kagome.

She glanced at me and then looked away.

"Listen, if this is about the mall yesterday then I'm sorry but you shouldn't have bothered. You know I hate Kikyo." Clearly she talked to Miroku and Sango and they knew I was pissed. And clearly Miroku and Sango forced her to apologize.

"I already told Miroku it's not about the mall." I said through clenched teeth.

"Then what the hell is it about?"That came out as a yell more than a whisper. She was beginning to lose her patience.

"I don't have to explain myself to _you." _For a second she looked hurt but not even a second later it was replaced by anger.

The rest of the day went by really slowly. I didn't eat lunch with them like I normally do and we didn't talk for the rest of the day. I knew they were talking about me because they kept on glancing in my direction.

When the last bell rung, I went to my locker and the minute I had my stuff in there I felt someone grab my hand and begin dragging me somewhere.

T first I laughed because I thought it was Kikyo and when I looked I just saw the back of her head:long black hair and a petite body.

But after we were outside the school, I finally realized it wasn't Kikyo because: one Kikyo would never drag me somewhere, two this girl was using force that Kikyo would never use, and three I forgot that Kagome looks like Kikyo.

I was shocked when I finally realized it."What the hell?"

When she didn't answer I asked again."Where the hell are we going?" I had so much anger in my voice, I couldn't even hide it.

"Somewhere to talk."

"No." That was my smart ass reply."Can't you tell that I don'''t want to talk to you?"

She stopped walking and spun around. "Do you think I want to talk yo you?" She didn't ive me time to answer." No! I don't! But we're going to talk whether either one of us likes it." Then she turned around and kept dragging me to where ever the hell we were going.

After a couple minutes of walking we were at the park. She walked to a bench and sat down, pulling me down with her.

She was still holding on to my hand, probably to make sure I don't leave but I want her to let go...it's getting awkward. Not that she noticed.

We sat there for awhile not saying anything.

She took a deep breath."Inuyasha, there's something I need to tell you."

"I don't want to hear it." Oh I see how it is, whenever I'm angry they become super nice.

I tried getting up but she was still holding my hand.

"No! Please Inuyasha, it's really important and I really need you to listen.

I reluctantly sat back down but I didn't look at her.

She calmed down a bit and I felt the grip on my hand loosen.

"Anyways, what I need to tell you, it's about me and I don't know how your going to react to it but-"

"If your gonna tell me your a half-demon then don't waste you breath."

She was shocked I can tell by the expression on her face. :What? How did you know?"

I opened my mouth to answer but she took the words out of my mouth."Kikyo told you."

"Ya."

"And you believed her?"

"Well, ya Kagome I did. I wanted to find out what was going on and she told me."

"Is that why you were angry?" She looked so sad.

I looked away from here which told her the answer.

I didn't look at her when she spoke."I am so sorry Inuyasha. I wanted to tell you later on but I thought..." She was crying now."I thought that you'd get mad and that you'd hate me."

She was sobbing now. I turned to look at her.

I stared at her crying face, she was so beautiful. Even with the tears running down her face.

Then it hit me, she was crying because of me, I made a girl cry. She didn't tell me because she thought I'd get mad and I just proved her right.

I wrapped my free arm around her, since she wasn't letting go of my other one. Pulling her into a hug.

We sat there for a while like that and she began to calm down.

God, I hate it when girls cry.

Her body was so warm. She pulled away, she stopped crying but it looks like she still wants too.

"So you know I'm half-siren?"

"Ya."

"Inuyasha I'm so sorry you didn't hear it from me."Tears were running down her face again.

"It's ok."

"No it's not." She looked up at me." Can you forgive me."

"Ya, I forgive you." She smiled a bit.

This time she hugged me.

When she looked up She began leaning in and me not knowing what to do froze for a second but then I leaned in too.

It felt like forever but our lips met and it felt so good to kiss her.

I felt so completed, but she began pulling away.

I looked at her.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this,"

"What?" I was still shocked that he kissed me. Then I understood what she was saying."Wait, why?

"It's not fair to Kouga."

"Your still with that fleabag?"

She looked down."Ya."

"Oh." That hurt me..a lot and it felt weird, I don't get hurt.

"But if you actually want to get together, then can break up with him, if you want."She added on the last part so quickly.

"Umm, ok."

Her face brightened.

"Ok, well." She got up." I'm supposed to meet him at the mall today, so I'll tell him then."

"Ya, ok." I felt so much better when she told me that.

"Well, bye." She gave me a quick peck on the lips then turned away and began walking away.

Danmit! I was supposed to meet Kikyo at the mall.

I went to the mall fifteen minutes late and there was Kikyo.

"Sorry I'm late. I talked with Kagome." Kikyo didn't need to know about the kiss.

"That's good, did you to make up."

"Ya, we're good now."

As usual when I'm with Kikyo I have a great time. But I tend to forgot about Kagome.

We were sitting having a drink when she began to lean in and me being the idiot I am leaned in too.

And we were kissing and it felt good, more passion, totally different when I kissed Kagome.

Oh Crap! Kagome I forgot about her. I need to stop this but right at that moment Kikyo pulled away. No it was more like she was yanked away.

I opened my eyes just in time to see Kagome bitch slap Kikyo and then she turned to me and I knew what was coming but I didn't stop her.

She slapped me with all her might.

**Now that was dramatic. No offense but I'm no fan of Kikyo and I wanted to make her get slapped. When I was writing the end my sister began playing the song jar of hearts...it was so funny because it went with the moment so well. So I hope you guys liked it, I'll try and update soon but that also counts on how many reviews I get...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A little warning, Kagome is gonna be really OOC in this chapter. So don't hate me but after awhile I'll make her go back to normal.**

**Disclaimer: You've all seen this before...I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Who Would've Thought**

Chapter 5

I opened my eyes just in time to see Kagome bitch slap Kikyo and then she turned to me and I knew what was coming but I didn't stop her.

She slapped me with all her might.

Kagome was pissed.

She slapped me so hard my cheek actually hurt.

The slap was so loud people around us shut up and stared.

Kikyo looked totally shocked and confused.

I jumped up at Kagome. "What the hell is your problem? I get it if you slap me but why the hell would you slap Kikyo?"

At first Kagome looked furious and a little sad but now she looked heartbroken

She turned around and ran the opposite way, I guess she didn't break up with Kouga yet because he followed her, as usual.

I wanted to follow her but I had to explain to Kikyo.

I sat back down and faced Kikyo, who was holding her cheek. I guess Kagome didn't show much mercy.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Inuyasha, I know Kagome hates me but she had no right to do that." Kikyo sounded angry.

"I know, she shouldn't have slapped you."

"Why would she? She can't interfere with something that is none of her business!"

"Kikyo." I sighed."Remember how I told you I made up with Kagome?"

She nodded. Her cheek was turning red from the slap.

"Well...never mind."

She was about to ask but I didn't want to talk about it.

"Let's just go home, ok?" She nodded.

I took Kikyo home and on the way we didn't talk. It was just too screwed up right now.

When we got to her house, she said goodnight and left.

I honestly just went home after that. Kagome was probably still pissed, so I'll just leave her be right now.

Danm, I messed up bad this time.

**Kagome POV.**

Screw Inuyasha, if he wants to be with that bitch Kikyo then let him.

I can't believe he stood up for her! Weren't we supposed to become a couple? And not even a day later he goes and kisses the person that I hate the most.

'Why did you slap Kikyo?' he said. Next time I see her I'm gonna do way worse then slap her.

I ran out of the mall after that. I was crying! Over a guy! Guy's are not worth tears.

I sighed, I actually feel guilty, I've never resorted to violence.

Usually I'm calm but I just lost it this time.

I'm at the park right now, I guess I just needed some time alone.

I told Kouga that we should stop seeing each other but of course he told me that he'd be right there if I ever needed him.

The only good thing is that it's the weekend and I won't have to see Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha POV.**

Kagome s been ignoring me all weekend. I thought she'd calm down but danm she holds a grudge.

I don't even know if I want to be a couple with her, I mean at first I did but after kissing Kikyo...

Kikyo asked me if I want to be her boyfriend.

I don't know what to say because the wench Kagome won't answer her phone!

When I kissed Kagome it was like I finally found what I was looking for but when I kissed Kikyo, it ad so much...feeling? Whatever, the point is that it was emotional.

If Kagomes gonna get pissed every time I'm with Kikyo, then I should go out with Kikyo.

And if Kagome gets upset it's her own danm fault.

She's the one that didn't answer her phone.

~Monday Mourning~

Today I the first day me and Kikyo are gonna be a couple and I'm beginning to regret it.

I should've talked to Kagome first but I was pissed. I wanted to get even with her.

Kikyos cheek is purple!

Mine's ok but I'm half-demon.

Me and Kikyo are walking to school together.

Half way there we saw Miroku, at first he didn't care I was with Kikyo but then he saw me holding her hand and he looked pissed but he replaced it with a smile after like ten seconds.

I thought he was my friend, why can't he be happy for me?

When we got to school, it was like any couple holding hands but the moment was ruined when Sango came up to me slapped me and gave Kikyo one of the dirtiest looks I've ever seen.

Then she walked away with hr head held high...Who does that?

I guess Kagome told her about us.

We walked by Kagome who looked calm, way to calm for someone who just had a breakdown or whatever the hell it's called.

She smiled at me and then I didn't see anything else.

It was the most dazzeling smile, she looked like the most beautiful person alive.

All I saw was Kagome, she was all I could think about and then I remembered Kikyo but not in a good way. I wanted to hurt her, to make her suffer.

I suddenly snapped back to reality and I was staring at Kagome and a frozen on the spot.

Kikyo was shaking my arm and calling my name.

But Kagome wasn't smiling anymore, she looked...satisfied?

Kikyo grabbed my arm and basically made me run halfway down the hall.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" She was so concerned but I don't get why.

"Ya, Why wouldn't I be?"

"Kagoome just sang to you."

I don't remember much of what happened only that I remembered Kagome and that I wanted to hurt Kikyo. At first it felt like I must do it but now it's just a voice in the back of my head. But I do want to hurt her even if it's just a little.

"Inuyasha, Kagome was using her powers on you."

"Ya, I got it the first time."

She looked troubled but we had too go to class.

I gave Kagome a note.

(**Inuyasha, **Kagome)

**What the hell did you do to me?**

I don't know what your talking about

**Cut the bullshit. Your trying to get me to do something. So just fess up and tell me what it is.**

Honestly Inuyasha, I'm half-siren. I might as well use my powers for something.

**What are you trying to do?**

For me to know and you to find out.

**Whatever, just don't do it again.**

After that she crumpled up the note, I could tell she was angry but we went through class with out talking.

When it was time for lunch, I was walking by Kagome, Miroku, and Sango.

With my good hearing, I heard some of their conversation.

"Kagome, isn't that alittle harsh?" Miroku asked

"Ya, I know Inuyasha hurt you but this is really extreme."

Kagome looked aggrivated."Look, I already told you guys that it's not because of Inuyasha."

Miroku and Sango gave her an _are you kidding_ look.

"Fine, it's alittle about Inuyasha but barely. I told her I was gonna get her back for killing my family and this is my way of doing it."

"Kagome, she thinks you forgot about that."Sango said.

"Good, that way I'll get her by surprise." She answered back simply.

"But how will you get Inuyasha to do it, they're a couple now. He wouldn't hurt her...I think." Miroku looked real uncomfortable about this.

When I heard my name I got a little worried.

Kagome smirked."You always forget that I'm half-siren, don't you."She kept going."Besides I tried controlling him today, it was a piece of cake."

"Wait." Sango stopped her."Inuyasha's half-demon too. Can't he resist your siren thingie."

"Nope."

"Kagome, please think about this, you could really hurt her."

"It's not gonna be physical pain, just emotional. I want her to crumble from the inside out."

Kagome was talking so evilly, it was scary.

"Emotional pain can hurt way more than physical pain, Kagome. Please, be reasonable." Sango and Miroku were trying to talk her out of what evers she's planning.

Kagome was losing patience."You think I don't know that! I have no family left!She killed them all, my friends, even my mom. Believe me I know what it's like to hurt on the inside, it kills. I want her to feel as bad as I did." Miroku and Sango gave her a look but she wasn't done."And after she sees what she put me through, I'll fix everything."

"I don't know how your gonna do it but Kagome please reconsider." Miroku was basically begging.

"I'll think about it but I don't think I'm gonna change my mind."

"Well, that's better than nothing."

Kikyo is in some serious shit.

**You guys wanna guess what's gonna happen? If you want leave a suggestion, I might use it and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I haven't updated in awhile but things are really hectic this month. Kagome is still gonna be alittle OOC in this chapter.**

**AnimeFanatic123: Don't worry I have a way of making Kikyo look bad.**

**Akimoto tsubaki: thanks for the suggestion, I was planning on doing that.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Who Would've Thought**

Chapter 6

What the hell is wrong with Kagome? When I fist saw her I thought she was a peaceful calm girl and then out of no where she's talking about getting revenge.

Man, this place is messed up.

I walked into school and Kikyo immediately clung to my arm.

She's been acting this way ever since Kagome used her powers on me.

I sighed this was really getting annoying.

"Kikyo, can you let go?"

She nodded and let go."I'm sorry Inuyasha but I'm worried about you. What if she hypnotizes you again?"

"I don't know but I can handle myself!" I yelled that without thinking and she looked hurt.

I don't even want to apologize right now, so I looked the other way and saw Kagome with Naraku.

Actually they've been with each other a lot lately. They were agreeing to something.

Naraku glanced in my direction and nodded.

Whatever, I have to get to class.

The rest of the day went by...weirdly. Kagome and Naraku were together more and more.

Sango and Miroku looked on the edge the whole day and even Kikyo acted a bit anxious.

What the hell is going on?

When I was leaving Kagome came up to me. She didn't even talk, she just smiled that dazzling smile.

Damn she was so beautiful, I wanna keep her happy. I don't want to upset her and in the background I heard music, pretty music.

She turned around and I followed her.

We were walking, where? I have no idea but I was following Kagome.

We got to some building and went in, when we got in it was all stone, stone walls and floors and no windows. There was some but the were really high.

I was still under Kagome s spell, so I didn't care that Naraku had Kikyo tied up.

Kagome bent down to Kikyo.

"Hey Kikyo."

Kikyo looked at me and back at Kagome and in a really calm voice she said.

"Let him go, Kagome. This is between me and you."

"I can't do that Kikyo. You see, you took something important from me, now it's my turn."

She stood up and walked to me. She stood next to me and put her head on my shoulder and I put my arms around her.

"I know how much you care about Inuyasha, so how would you feel if he wanted nothing to do with you."

Kikyo looked like she wanted to cry but she held it in. "Let him go, Kagome."

I was beginning to snap back to reality, I guess Kagome's spell was wearing off. But I wasn't completely.

Naraku the idiot, just stood there making sure Kikyo didn't get away.

Kagome didn't move.

"Kagome, please, let him go."

Kagome untangled herself from my arms and walked up to Kikyo, she stood there for a minute. They just stared at each other.

Then Kagome slapped kikyo. The sound echoed in this place.

"That was for my mother." Kagome said. Her gaze was so intense, I didn't want to look but since I was still under her spell I had to.

She punched Kikyo in the stomach next and then pushed her to the ground.

She turned around and walked back to me.

"Inuyasha help me, please!" I wanted to help her but I couldn't move.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said."Why don't you tell Kikyo what you really think of her." She emphasized the word really.

I looked at Kikyo and without thinking these words came out of my mouth.

"Your a bitch, you think your amazing but your really not. Your nothing more than a failure and I want nothing to do with you."

I didn't realize it but I do think that about Kikyo, it was all true and I don't like her. The only reason I went out with her was to get Kagome jealous.

Kikyo really was crying now, I didn't know she cares about me so much.

"Do you see what it's like Kikyo? To have some one you love not be there for you."

Kikyo just looked away.

Kagome kept going."I should keep him like this, always hating you but I'm not you, so..."

"But before I do." She looked at Kikyo."Do you now see what you put me through?"

Kikyo nodded, not making eye contact.

Kagome looked at me and I could move again. I backed up into a dark corner. Not believeing what I just saw.

"Come on Naraku, let's go." But when Kagome looked where Naraku was, he was gone.

"Naraku?"

I looked at Kagome and was about to tell her to look out but it was to late. Naraku hit her in the back with a metal bar.

She crumbled to the floor.

But she was still conscious.

Kikyo was untied.

She laughed." Kagome, did you really think you could get me?"

Kagome obviously looked confused."What?"

Before Kikyo answered, Kagome turned to Naraku." You bastard!"

Naraku only chuckled."Kikyo had more to offer, sorry."

No one even noticed I was still here.

Naraku grabbed Kagome. She tried to get out of his grip but Naraku was half-demon. He was way stronger.

Kikyo went up to her and punched her. " My oh my, look how the tables have turned." Kikyo laughed.

I can't believe Kikyo would do this.

Kagome grunted in pain.

"Bitch." Kagome spat.

"Slut." Kikyo replied.

"I'm a siren, idiot."

Kikyo puled out a dagger, Kagome's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't."

"It's my job, I'm supposed to kill demons. Besides I meant to kill you that night, your just lucky you got away."

"Kikyo, don't do this." Kagome pleaded.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't."

Before Kagome could answer, Kikyo stabbed Kagome in the upper stomach.

Kagome screamed and I just stood there watching. I'll help when Kikyo and Naraku leave.

Naraku let go of Kagome, who fell straight to the ground.

Even Kagomes blood was beautiful, it sparkled, like ledgit sparkled.

Naraku and Kikyo laughed!

A puddle of blood was forming around Kagome.

Kikyo, looked at Kagome one last time. "Come on Naraku let's go."

But when she turned Naraku was gone.

"Naraku?"

Naraku was no where in sight.

Out of no where Kikyo screamed and her white shirt began to turn red, a knife was throgh her.

Right where she stabbed Kagome.

**Dun, dun, dunnnnn. I know this chapter sucks but a lot happens in it...review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. :(**

**okk, so I know I haven't updated in awhile ad I know your all pretty angry with me but it's my first year in high school and I have like crazy homework. Plus I'm in all AP classes. (Advanced Placement).**

**And i'm reall sorry about not updating, so I decided to write u a quick short chapter.**

**And I'm rally sorry to Bankotsuxx, who kept asking why I wasn't updating. **

Who Would've Thought?

Chapter 7

I stood there in complete shock. Kagome and Kikyo both got stabbed and I have no idea where the hell Naraku is now.

Holy shit! Both of them are dieing and I haven't even thought about taking them to the hospital.

Using my demonic speed, I got them there just in time and f course only family could visit first so I had to wait.

Oh ya, did I mention that Kikyo and Kagome are in the same room?

All they have separating them is a curtain... I don't think that's enough.

When everyone asked what happened to them, I made up a little story about a gang but it sounded way better than telling everyone they were trying to get revenge on each other but just ended up almost killing themselves.

Miroku and Sango obviously came immediately for Kagome, and we all waited together.

But they're terrible at hiding their emotions, and I could tell they were pretty pissed at me, why? I have no idea, it's not like I went and stabbed them.

To be honest it was more Sango than Miroku but kinda expected that.

It's been two days and all we've heard from the doctoars are that they're healing quickly because one is half-demon and the other is using her spiritual powers.

We haven't even bothered to go to school, we've just been waiting here for one of them to wake up.

After awhile a nurse came up to us.

"One of them is a wake now." And then she walked away.

Stupid nurse didn't tell us witch one, so Miroku and Sango came along in case it was Kagome.

But of course Kikyo woke up first.

When we walked in, Kikyo immediately began talking.

"Inuyasha! I didn't want to be the one to break this to you but," She took a dramatic pause.

"Kagome tried to kill me! I didn't even do anything to her, she got someone to te me up and take me to this building and se stabbed me!"

Of course Sango and Miroku immediately jumped to Kagomes defense, and denied that Kagome would ever do such a thing.

She was trying to make Kagome look like the bad guy, she probably thought I was so deep into Kagome's spell that I didn't realize what was going on.

She was still blabbering about how Kagome_ tried to kill her._

"Kikyo." I only had to say her name once and they shut up.

"I saw what happened."

"No, you didn't." and she gave me a sympathetic look. "She was controlling what you saw."

I knew that was a total lie because when Kagome got stabbed, you could tell she wasn't thinking about anything but the pain.

I tried to explain this to Kikyo bu she kept saying all this junk about Kagome .

Even Miroku and Sango tried.

Kikyo was close to tears when I wouldn't believe her.

"Trust me Inuyasha, Kagome **can not** be trusted! She's a lying, evil, manipulative bitch, that just wants to see me dead!"

Before any of us could anwser, we heard a voice from the other side of the curtain.

"Look who's talking, Kikyo."

I think Kagome just woke up.

**Ok, I know it's really short but it's better than nothing, right? Anyways, sorry for the long wait and thanks to the people who are actually gonna read this after I haven't updated for so long. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, and give me ideas when you do because ill update faster and one of the reasons I didn't update was that I didn't know what to happen next but I will finish this story properly. So please review.**

**P.S. Sorry if theres really bad grammar, I stayed up late writing this.**


End file.
